


U R A Dinosaur

by tiatodd



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, mention of erotic Force asphyxiation, not really a daddy kink, ok ambiguous daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiatodd/pseuds/tiatodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're minding your own business when some creepy old man starts hitting on you. Anakin has a few ideas on how to keep him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U R A Dinosaur

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr post I haven't even seen myself, my friend told me about it. Just...great inspiration for a fic.

The club was decently populated without being crowded. As you danced and flirted noncommittally with strangers, you felt the disturbing sense of a pair of eyes on you. The sensation crept up your neck. You looked around, but it could be anyone, and you didn’t see anyone looking at you.

Feeling suddenly insecure in the mass of dancers, you slipped over to the bar, ordering a water that you intended to keep a very close eye on. You hadn’t gotten a sip into it before you heard an old, unsteady voice vying for your attention.

“Hello, there, you pretty young thing.”

Nonchalantly covering the top of your drink with your hand, you turned your head just slightly to acknowledge a lizard-looking man with washed out eyes and a grin missing more than a few teeth. You tensed up and looked up for the bartender, but she was at the other end of the bar.

“Don’t be shy,” he said, leaning toward you a bit. “I noticed you dancing. You have...a very nice body. I like the way you move.”

“I’m not interested, sir,” you said, wishing the delivery had been a lot ruder. “Stop talking to me.”

“Well, now, don’t be like that,” he said, reaching out to touch your arm.

“Hey!” said another male voice, distinctly younger, from the other side of you. You and the creepy man both looked up to see the scarred face and challenging expression of a man possibly a few years older than you, dark wavy hair down to the base of his neck. He put a hand on your shoulder rather possessively, but you waited to call him on it because it wasn’t you he glared at. “Kind of you to wish my daughter a happy birthday,” he said, a vaguely menacing smile appearing.

The old man’s eyes widened and he stood up, backing away with his hands in surrender. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know she was--”

“Turning 16 today,” your “father” bragged.

The old man practically disappeared.

You turned to face the intervener and he let go of your shoulder. “Uh, thanks, Dad.”

He smiled, teeth showing, eyes down. “Anakin,” he introduced.

You told him your name, looking him over. He wore dark clothes and worn boots. You noticed a clip on his belt for a lightsaber. “So you’re a Jedi.”

“We don’t have to talk about that,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Unless it would...increase my chances of you letting me buy you a drink.”

“Well hey, I’m sixteen, I’ll take it anyway,” you said with a wink.

He chuckled, but his smile faltered. “You’re...not  _ really _ sixteen, right?”

“No, no no no.”

“Thank the Force,” he breathed.

\--

Half an hour or so later, you and Anakin had found a quieter place to be alone together. Not quite outside, but not quite in the club, he had you against a brick wall, mouth on your neck and a hand up your skirt, resting on your thigh.

“Oh yes,” you breathed as he pressed his warm tongue against the mark he had just left, closing his lips over your neck to suck. Breathing heavily, you reached down to guide his hand upward. He slipped it between your thighs, giving you a teasing stroke. “ _ Oh _ , Anakin.”

He shivered, biting. “Love when you say my name,” he murmured against your neck.

You tugged at his mess of hair and he moaned, tugging your panties aside with a finger so he could touch you. “ _ Yes! _ ”

He teased you a while longer, took your face in one hand, and kissed you heatedly. You could tell his fingers were a lot stronger than what he displayed.

You bit his lip, whining. “So, Master Jedi,” you whispered. “You think you could...I dunno...choke somebody with the Force?”

In the low light, you saw his cheeks darken, his eyes widening as he laughed. “That...would not be the most appropriate use of the Force,” he said.

“Mm, that wasn’t a no.”

His smile faded all of a sudden. His fingers, still on you, froze in place, and he whispered against your lips to shh.

“What,” you huffed, more than a little irritated.

“The man from earlier is just inside the door,” he said, “about to come out here. I can sense him.”

You groaned, feeling self-conscious again.

The corner of Anakin’s mouth lifted and he pressed his forehead against yours. “Moan and call me daddy.”

“ _ Uh _ …”

“Loud enough for him to hear. He thinks you’re my daughter, remember?”

“Oh!” You tugged him by the hair again, projecting your voice as you said, “Oh,  _ oh _ ! Yes, daddy! Yes!”

“Say it again,” he whispered against your jaw, kissing down to your neck.

“ _ Oh, daddy!” _ you nearly shouted, biting your lip as he chuckled against your skin.

“He’s mortified,” he murmured, nuzzling more than he was doing anything else. “Okay, he’s gone.”

He pulled back, removing his hand from under your skirt, and you both just giggled at each other for a minute. You took a deep breath and leaned back on the wall. “You honestly didn’t have to save me from him like that, so...thank you.”

“Well, I  _ am _ your father,” he said, sending you both back into laughter. “So, uh, I think we’ve successfully killed the mood here.”

“I mean...not completely,” you said, wrapping your arms around his neck. “So, your place or mine?”

“Well, ‘my place’ would be the Jedi temple so.”

“Right. My place it is.”


End file.
